La cumbre de Mountain Peak - Versión alternativa
by SrAtomo
Summary: Cuarta parte de la trilogía "Hermanas de la tormenta". Mulberry, para darle una oportunidad a Star y a Sweetie Grauj, escapa rumbo a la cima de Mountain Peak. Allí recibirá la ayuda de un extraño ser, que resultará ser mucho más de lo que cuenta. Pronto descubrirá que se encuentra inmerso en una lucha de poder entre dos de los depredadores más terribles que jamás hayan existido.
1. 01 - La huída

**CAPÍTULO 01 – LA HUÍDA**

Mulberry atravesó rápidamente el umbral de la puerta de su casa con un único objetivo en su mente: alejarse lo máximo posible de su esposa y de su hija, sin importar nada más, y mucho menos su propia vida, que en esos momentos no tenía valor alguno, pues había estado a punto de cometer la atrocidad de atentar contra las dos únicas ponis que amaba.

Sin embargo, el hecho de lograr apartarse era crucial para ellas, pues de esa forma les daba vía libre y una oportunidad de oro para intentar escapar del infierno en el que se había convertido Mountain Peak, y precisamente por ello su aturullada mente estaba trabajando al máximo de sus fuerzas por mantener el control sobre su cuerpo, logrando evitar de esa manera que el monstruo que poco a poco le había poseído volviese a apoderarse de él y retrocediese para terminar lo que había estado a punto de empezar.

Cerró los ojos con rabia y, sin voltear la cabeza para mirar por última vez lo que había sido su hogar, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la cima de la montaña donde se asentaba el pequeño poblado llamado Mountain Peak. Albergaba la esperanza que todas aquellas impías criaturas que habían carcomido y destruido a sus habitantes le tomasen a él como objetivo libre de su posesión y le persiguiesen. Solo así Star y Sweetie, su mujer y su hija, podían tener una oportunidad para escapar. Y él… él ya había escogido su meta final, meta que se hizo más patente cuando, poco a poco, y luchando contra el ser que ganaba terreno en su interior, empezó a enfilar con paso decidido el camino a la cumbre.

Se maldijo por un instante por no haber explorado lo suficiente el sendero que ascendía desde la calle principal y que pasaba por delante de su casa, y no lo había hecho primeramente por sobreprotección materna, y más adelante por la pérdida de interés que los años y una buena esposa solo podían proporcionar. Sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba decidido a revocar esa situación, percibió cómo el malvado ente de su interior recobraba nuevas fuerzas y comenzaba nuevamente a luchar, haciendo que por un momento el ímpetu de Mulberry flaquease, pues aún distaba mucho de salir de los límites del pueblo. Sin frenar ni un ápice su velocidad, recuperó al instante la compostura y aceleró el paso tanto como pudo, hasta el punto de lograr centrarse en mantener e incluso aumentar el trote sin importar el resto.

Sintió la desesperación del ente de su interior, y supo en ese momento que este empezaba a desesperarse, pues por primera vez se había convertido en un individuo que se alejaba de su colmena; una colmena que le había criado; una colmena que le había protegido; una colmena que… "Que ojalá desaparezca para siempre", pensó Mulberry.

Torció el recodo del camino, y su corazón se vino abajo al descubrir que el sendero allanado daba paso a un abrupto terreno de riscos escarpados, cosa que le impediría avanzar con rapidez suficiente como para mantener el control de su cuerpo hasta el final. Pero simplemente el universo no se contentaba con exponerle ese revés, sino que advirtió que más adelante la vereda hacía un giro de prácticamente 360 grados, que le obligaría a caminar durante mucho más tiempo, y eso sin contar que al torcer de nuevo se acercaría otra vez al pueblo, lo que daría alas al monstruo para intentar un nuevo envite.

Giró su cabeza hacia el pueblo, seguro de que sería la última vez que lo vería, y más con aquella aparente calma, que en realidad escondía un gran horror que se agazapaba mientras analizaba a sus próximas víctimas, Star y Sweetie. Intentó divisarlas estirando el cuello, pero fue en vano, pues una prominente oscuridad se interponía entre él y la calle principal, lo que hizo que por primera vez sonriese, sabiendo que el plan que tenía en mente podría llegar a funcionar.

Volteando de nuevo su cabeza, rogó a quien pudiese escuchar que su familia lograse salvarse y, con fuerzas renovadas, fijó su mirada en el camino de piedras, mientras en su interior crecía la determinación de trotar o incluso galopar sobre ese peligroso sendero. Entonces entrecerró los ojos, extrañado por lo que estaba viendo, jurándose a sí mismo que era imposible no haberlo divisado con anterioridad: en mitad del camino, en la parte divisoria que había entre el camino de tierra y la angosta vereda de piedra, había una enorme flecha formada de pequeños guijarros.

Lenta pero constantemente se acercó a la gran señal, preguntándose quién o qué había sido capaz de colocarlo delante de su hocico sin que él se enterase. Lo más lógico habría sido pensar que era un intento por parte de los parásitos que ahora gobernaban el pueblo para conducirle de nuevo a Mountain Peak, pero rápidamente descartó esa idea, pues el ser oscuro que había dentro de él estaba tiritando de puro terror, dándole a entender que él también ignoraba quién había sido el autor.

Mulberry se acercó a la flecha y, una vez situado justo delante, siguió con la mirada la dirección que esta marcaba, haciendo que el semental sonriese ligeramente: Estaba prácticamente oculto, pero desde esa posición en la que se encontraba podía vislumbrar claramente un pequeño sendero que, a modo de atajo, ascendía de forma perpendicular a través de la montaña, al menos así le pareció que hacía hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista.

Tomó con rapidez la senda recientemente descubierta, a pesar de verse de inmediato frenado por la gran pronunciación de la pendiente que este sendero poseía. Ese golpe de suerte hizo que el semental se relajase ligeramente, lo que hizo que la criatura que intentaba poseerlo recobrase fuerzas. ¿O tal vez era un producto de la desesperación por verse por primera vez lejos de su "colmena"? Mulberry no quiso averiguar el motivo, pues era más importante el alejarse que en buscar información superflua.

Algo más arriba, otra flecha le esperaba, aunque esta señalaba hacia el noreste, donde partía una subida aún más escarpada que la que aún permanecía. Para entonces el monstruo de su interior, que hasta ese momento había intentado que recapacitase su huida a base de golpes de rabia en su cabeza, pareció tranquilizarse, y de alguna forma adquirió una posición sumisa, sin duda para ahorrar fuerzas.

"Tanto mejor", pensó el poni, "Así podré alcanzar antes a la cima".

La cima de la montaña empezaba a hacerse visible cuando, frente a él, el escenario cambió completamente. En esa parte había un gran rellano que ocupaba prácticamente la mitad del grueso de la cordillera, dejando como seguimiento de la elevación la parte oeste, que casualmente era la que era visible desde el pueblo.

Una flecha, situada justo delante suyo, señalaba hacia el fondo del rellano, y otra más, colocada donde Mulberry apenas podía verla, giraba sobre sí misma, haciendo el símil de un círculo. Rápidamente sobrepasó la primera señal y avanzó al trote hasta la segunda, para girar la cabeza apenas llegar. Sin embargo, nada más comenzar a hacerlo, una punzada de dolor se clavó en su mente, haciéndole hincar las rodillas en la tierra y cerrar con fuerza los ojos.

Al volver a abrirlos descubrió que la sola visión de lo que había delante de él era estremecedora: un gigantesco y deforme ser blanquecino, del tamaño de una Ursa Minor, cuya posición hacía que ocupase prácticamente la totalidad de la ensenada, miraba hacia un lugar indefinido detrás del semental, manteniendo un gesto indiferente. Esta criatura, de gran parecido con un grotesco gusano, parecía alterar constantemente su cuerpo, aunque en realidad era un efecto producido por el recubrimiento piloso de su piel, que producía esa sensación de movimiento, a la vez que determinaba el color del animal. Sin embargo, un vistazo ligeramente más escrutador sobre ese ente hizo que Mulberry descubriese las semitransparentes alas que poseía en su espalda, así como de unas minúsculas patas, al menos desde su ángulo de visión, que sujetaban todo el hercúleo ser, y unas antenas del mismo aspecto que las alas. Con las nuevas extremidades a la vista, el tamaño de la criatura era incluso superior al de un dragón adulto, lo que hizo que Mulberry apretase los dientes. En ese momento la mariposa empezó a olisquear y aire y, bajando su cabeza, observó por primera vez al semental. Entonces entornó los ojos y, estirando por completo las alas, algo que le hizo superar por mucho el tamaño de una Ursa Major, comenzó a emitir un sonido tan agudo y persistente, que obligó a Mulberry a taparse las orejas con los cascos y cerrar de nuevo los ojos.

De repente, todo sonido cesó, toda sensación finalizó, todo, incluso la respiración del semental, se tornó en un espectral silencio, y su cuerpo, que hasta ese momento había sido el de un poni que transportaba contra su voluntad un gran pesar, se tornó liviano como una pluma.

"¿Acaso este es el fin?", se preguntó Mulberry, "¿Acaso he muerto?".

Intentó abrir de nuevo los ojos, pero sintió que el hacerlo requería de un gran esfuerzo. Forzó sus párpados al máximo para que permitieran de nuevo la visión, pero al hacerlo, escuchó un desgarrador e infinito grito en su cabeza, el cuál iba creciendo en intensidad cada vez más, hasta el punto de casi enloquecerle.

Por primera vez, desde que empezó la ascensión, el semental comprendió que tanto lo que él quería como lo que ansiaba la criatura de su interior era lo mismo: sobrevivir. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, cosa que resultó de nuevo algo fácil, y vio, en la base de la montaña que subía, una gran cueva, situada exactamente en el mismo lugar donde ese horrible gusano de la visión debía tener la boca. Y se asustó. Se asustó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Necesitaba imperiosamente alejarse de aquella cueva. Algo dentro de él le exigía abandonar ese lugar. Y ese algo no era un monstruo, sino su propia alma.

Al empezar a girarse, una idea obscena rondó su mente, lo cuál lo preocupó aún más: sin duda alguna, la criatura que había ido señalándole el camino hasta ese lugar, y la espantosa mariposa de su alucinación, era la misma. Todo había sido una trampa, un ardid, una mentira que aprovechaba la desesperación no de uno, sino de dos seres aterrorizados, para proporcionarse una fácil comida. Esa mariposa era, sin duda alguna, un ser aún más cruel y terrible que lo que había asolado Mountain Peak.

En ese momento, una fuerza invisible comenzó a atraerle directamente al interior de la cueva. Intentó resistirse, pero poco pudo hacer, pues luchaba contra un poder realmente exorbitante. Con gran esfuerzo, miró a su alrededor mientras era arrastrado dentro de la gruta, pero la oscuridad reinaba en aquel lugar y no pudo ver gran cosa. Sin embargo, logró saber que en realidad no estaban tirando de él, sino más bien empujando desde atrás, mientras el gusano, al que estaba empezando a ver de nuevo, chillaba más y más rápido, en un alarde de ansia, a la vez que soltaba regueros de saliva desde su boca, los cuales empezaban ya a empapar el suelo.

Pero por primera vez Mulberry sonrió: fuese lo que fuese lo que le esperaba en el interior de la cueva, ya no le importaba, pues había cumplido su misión de alejarse de Mountain Peak y de esa forma dar una oportunidad a su familia. Iba a morir, pero al menos su familia estaría a salvo. Y el ser oscuro de su interior moriría con él.

Unas palabras se iluminaron en el exterior de la cueva, justo antes de penetrar en la entrada. Unas palabras que el semental no pudo evitar leer: "Reprime tus emociones. Mata al parásito".

Pero antes de asimilar qué podía significar el mensaje, algo contundente y a gran velocidad le golpeó la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente y a merced de la más monstruosa mariposa, la cuál solo podía haber salido de las peor pesadilla de un demente.

* * *

 **El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:**

 **Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console**  
 **Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith**  
 **Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova**  
 **La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y**  
 **La roca - Sg91**  
 **Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl**  
 **Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark**  
 **Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo**  
 **Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand**  
 **Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos**  
 **La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc**  
 **Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller**  
 **Poemas equestres — MoisesR**  
 **Diamante purpura — agu10play**


	2. 02 - La yegua

**Nota: "+" al principio de párrafo significa que el mismo personaje del párrafo anterior continúa hablando.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 02 – LA YEGUA**

Los ojos de Mulberry se abrieron lentamente. Se sentía mucho mejor, más aliviado, más… sentimental. Se recreó en esos detalles tan ansiados, y percibió que no había ningún rastro de la sombra en su interior. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba dentro de una gruta, pero eso no fue ni mucho menos lo más importante que transcurría cerca de él.

Delante de él, a poco más de un metro de distancia, una extraña criatura reptaba con gran dificultad por el arenoso suelo hacia lo que parecía ser la salida de la cueva. Dicho ser se asemejaba a la cabeza de un pulpo, pero a diferencia de este animal, no estaba compuesto por cartílago y músculo, sino de una suerte de negro y consistente engrudo.

El semental rápidamente relacionó la paz de su mente con la desaparición del demonio de su interior y, por ende, la aparición del engendro que estaba viendo. Poco a poco la rabia se fue apoderando de él, haciendo que intentase levantarse para agarrar una gran piedra y estampársela al monstruo una y otra vez, hasta acabar con su indigna vida.

La criatura notó el cambio de sentimiento de Mulberry, por lo que paró y, girándose levemente, le mostró dos pequeños y blancos ojos, y una boca desagradable, la cuál empezó a sisear en señal de disgusto, para luego volver a arrastrarse alejándose de él.

—¡Ah, veo que ya despertaste! —exclamó una voz que, a pesar de emitir una modulación grave y rasposa debido a la reverberación que producía en el interior de la gruta, denotaba aún una marcada entonación femenina—. ¡Y lo has hecho justo a tiempo para presenciar el espectáculo!

El ser de engrudo, al escuchar esas palabras, frenó su avance y, temblando de miedo, se giró lo más rápido que pudo, para seguidamente comenzar a acercarse hacia el semental, quien instintivamente se arrastró hacia atrás para alejarse de ese negruzco ser. Sin embargo, el avance de la inmisericorde criatura apenas sirvió de nada, pues tan pronto como desanduvo el camino, un prominente ataque de tos surgió de su garganta, haciendo que dos pequeños bracitos con diminutas garras surgiesen de la estructura gomosa y se aferrasen primero a su propio cuello, para después, en vista que las arremetidas de carraspeo no iban sino en un constante aumento, sujetarse al suelo; lo que hizo que dejase de toser y empezase a convulsionar de manera alarmante. Entonces, sin previo aviso, su cuerpo dejó de moverse y, unos segundos después, explotó, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se tiñese de pequeñas porciones negruzcas que rezumaban un espeso líquido de un rojo oscuro, incluyendo, por supuesto, las partes expuestas de un aterrado semental llamado Mulberry.

—Eso es lo que iba a hacer contigo —resonó de nuevo la voz, esta vez con un deje claramente autoritario—: destruirte desde el interior. Su meta era convertirte en un cascarón vacío, en el que el único habitante fuese él. Ya has visto la demostración palpable… aunque debo decir que el hecho de que reventase no era mi intención… Es lo que ocurre cuando ocupas, a gran velocidad, materia sólida dentro de un contenedor que ya es de materia sólida, y cuyo resultado es el desplazamiento de la materia circundante a gran velocidad… incluso sobrepasando la elasticidad del cuerpo que supuestamente debería contenerla...

Pero Mulberry apenas prestó atención a las palabras, pues el espectáculo al que había asistido sin posibilidad de evitar le estaba haciendo vomitar.

—Vamos, vamos… —comentó de nuevo la voz—. No me digas que nunca has tenido que cercenar una vida… ¿Y se supone que este lugar está fuera de la salvaguarda de Equestria, en un lugar inhóspito en el que los ponis deben luchar contra los elementos hostiles para sobrevivir?

La mente del semental, una vez aliviado, se llenó de una amalgama de preguntas, incluyendo una gran cantidad cuya respuesta estaba seguro que le atemorizarían, o peor aún, le atormentarían para el resto de su existencia, independientemente de si esta iba a ser de segundos o de días; pero una en concreto, la más básica, la más apremiante, la que más necesitaba emitir, salió instintivamente de su boca:

—¿Qui… quién eres? —balbuceó.

—¡Ja, ja! —rió socarronamente la voz—. ¡Pensaba que nunca me lo ibas a preguntar…!

En ese momento, y como esperando una orden, la porción de terreno que instantes antes había ocupado el indigno ser de engrudo comenzó a elevarse de una forma completamente ordenada, como si cada grano de arena supiese de antemano qué posición debía ocupar al trepar sobre los granos adyacentes para situarse en su lugar correspondiente. De esa manera, una criatura que se asemejaba ligeramente a un poni fue formada mediante un conjunto de cilindros y esferas unidas entre sí de forma estratégica, lo que hizo recordar a Mulberry los esbozos que un dibujante realiza como paso previo a un retrato de cuerpo entero. Poco a poco el extraño conjunto formado por formas geométricas tridimensionales adquirió un nivel de detalle cada vez mayor, al reestructurar los bordes de cada una de las figuras, dando como resultado final una gran y majestuosa yegua de tonalidad (efecto que era sin duda de origen mágico) blanquecina. Los cascos y la base del cuello de la esbelta poni estaban engalanados con joyas que, a juzgar por su calidad de orfebrería y por su dorado aspecto, sin duda debían ser de oro puro; y por detrás de su cuerno, el cual aún seguía creciendo desde la testa, reposaba orgullosamente una pequeña pero hermosa tiara hecha del mismo material que el resto de accesorios. Pero la belleza de tal criatura apenas no había empezado a resaltarse, cuando tanto su crin como su cola comenzaron a ondear de forma hipnótica ante un inexistente viento, mostrando al mundo entero una solemne y apacible melena formada por sucesivas franjas de diferentes colores cálidos.

—¡Yo…! —la figura de tierra, una vez completada, rompió de nuevo el silencio, abriendo a la vez unas grandes y sin duda poderosas alas—. ¡Yo soy la Princesa Celestia, gobernante del Reino de Equestria!

Por primera vez Mulberry, dentro de su ya perenne asombro, se permitió esbozar una ligera sonrisa de esperanza… "¿¡La…!? ", pensó, "¿¡La Princesa Celestia!?". Bajó la mirada, sin poder creer lo que estaba aconteciendo delante de su hocico, pero al alzarlo mostró un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. ¡Por fin estaba salvado!

—Gra… Graci… —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—¡Hmmm…! —la efigie de arena comenzó a arrugar el hocico en señal desaprobatoria, lo que hizo que el semental se amilanase—. Creo que últimamente he usado demasiado esta… "forma de representación" —tosió a modo de disculpa seria y, cerrando los ojos, deshizo la parte superior de su cuerpo, para volverlo a construir instantes después, quedando finalmente de una estatura ligeramente menor, y con los colores tanto del cuerpo como de la crin y los accesorios de un tono mucho más oscuro, siendo azulados los dos primeros y negros el último—. ¡Soy, ejem, la Princesa Luna, la "otra" gobernante del Reino de Equestria!

"¿Princesa Luna?", pensó atropelladamente Mulberry, "Que yo sepa, en Equestria solo hay una gobernante..."

Los ojos de la tenebrosa yegua se entrecerraron, para abrirse de nuevo casi al instante.

—Hmmm… Es cierto… —declaró—, creo recordar que en uno de mis últimos viajes al mundo onírico me comentaron que se dejó vencer por su odio, hasta el punto de convertirse en Nightmare Moon —al oír ese nombre el cuerpo del semental se estremeció aún más—, y que fue exiliada a —señaló hacia el techo de la caverna— la Luna.

"Espera", pensó Mulberry, "Mi madre me contaba la historia de Nightmare Moon cuando era un potrillo… ¿Cómo empezaba…? 'Hace casi mil años…' ".

Ante la explicación que había dado la poni, hubo una pequeña e incómoda pausa, que volvió a romper la arenosa equina:

—Dice la leyenda que Nightmare Moon volverá para tomar su justa venganza contra su hermana mayor, por los hechos acontecidos tanto por la incapacidad para revertir el mal que la soberana del día había causado con su indefensión, como por haber mantenido a la cautiva princesa de los sueños atrapada dentro de su propio ser… ¡Y proclamará una noche eterna para regocijo de su propia soberbia! —según iba relatando, el aspecto de su cuerpo se tornaba cada vez más tétrico: la piel y los músculos empezaron a resquebrajarse, y jirones de carne cayeron al suelo, donde terminaron de pudrirse. Entonces, cuando su cuerpo no era más que un maltrecho esqueleto, dejó de hablar, lo que hizo que Mulberry terminase de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar y, cuando este instintivamente torció su rostro al comprender la verdad, la extraña criatura volvió a regenerarse hasta lograr de nuevo la fisionomía natural que debía tener una poni viva—. Claro que eso ocurrirá cuando transcurran mil años desde el inicio del exilio…

El semental discurrió unos rápidos cálculos mentales, y su cerebro se trasladó a su infancia, en concreto a una de tantas noches que, de potrillo, su madre Berry Punch le relataba la oscura historia de "La yegua que vivía en la Luna"… relato que solía comenzar con un "Hace casi mil años...". Por lo tanto, de ser cierta la historia, algo que parecía contrastar la explicación de la extraña criatura que en la actualidad tenía delante, la llegada de la protagonista del cuento infantil era verdaderamente inminente, lo que hizo que volviese a estremecerse.

—¿Qué… qué era esa cosa? —inquirió finalmente el poni de tierra cuando se repuso, señalando el charco de engrudo pegajoso que había en el suelo.

—¡Ah, ya era hora de que lo preguntases! —fue la escueta respuesta de la arenosa criatura, que sonrió de forma maquiavélica—. No es más que una Fata Negra… —Mulberry hizo ademán de volver a preguntar para obtener más información, pero el ser de tierra se le adelantó—. "¿Y qué son las Fatas Negras?", te preguntarás… No son más que una patética involución de lo que antaño fueron Elementales de Oscuridad.

+Hace muchos siglos, antes de que las Princesas recuperasen Equestria de las garras de Discord, unas criaturas temibles poblaban la tierra… eran los Elementales, los cuales se agrupaban en seis tipos diferentes: Aire, Tierra, Agua, Fuego, Luz, y Oscuridad. Lucharon entre sí por la supremacía del planeta, y ninguna de las versiones demostró ser más fuerte que las demás. Y finalmente desaparecieron tan misteriosamente como surgieron.

+Algunos eruditos defienden que se masacraron en una gran batalla; otros, sin embargo, alegan que todos fueron encerraron en unos adminículos de inmenso poder mágico, llamados "Elementos de la Armonía"; y otros más, entre los que debo decir que me incluyo, manifiestan que, debido a que ninguno sobresalía, decidieron de motu propio 'descansar', e involucionar con la esperanza de que, en un futuro indeterminado, la situación de cada uno sea más propicio para alzarse con la victoria en la batalla final donde todo se decidirá, y donde el mundo será reducido a cenizas.

—¿Debo pensar que esta criatura es realmente poderosa? —preguntó Mulberry—. ¿Entonces cómo es que has podido vencerlo tan fácilmente?

La yegua de arena mostró un gesto de desagrado, se acercó al semental y, poniendo su casco sobre la frente de este, apretó hasta que le obligo a torcer la cabeza.

—¿Acaso no has escuchado lo más mínimo? —exclamó con irritación la alicornio—. ¿Qué crees acaso que significa "involucionar"? Ahora mismo esto —señaló los restos de lo que hasta hacía un momento era una criatura viva— no es más fuerte que un cachorro recién nacido…

—Entonces, si son tan débiles, ¿¡por qué no has destruido a todos los que hay ahí abajo!? —gritó el semental con furia, incapaz de comprender por qué la poni que había frente a él no había salvado a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Mountain Peak.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —el casco de la yegua volvió a posicionarse en la testuz de Mulberrry, aunque esta vez, en vez de empujar, se dignó a dar pequeños golpes—. ¿Te suena de algo la expresión "La unión hace la fuerza"? Por separados son débiles, pero juntos, como colmena, son una potencia a tener muy en cuenta.

+Sin embargo —se giró para dar la espalda al semental—, hay una posibilidad de vencer, y para ello te necesito con vida...

El semental, por primera vez, empezó a comprender la situación: la criatura que tenía delante no tenía intención de hacerle daño, aunque sí de aterrorizarle conscientemente. Y lo hacía a la perfección… hasta el momento. Ya no iba a amilanarse más, y poco a poco empezó a incorporarse.

—Dime una cosa… —preguntó finalmente—, ¿sabes si ha salido alguien más de Mountain Peak?

—Hmmm… —elucubró la alicornio—. La verdad es que no he percibido que nadie más haya abandonado el poblado… —Mulberry trastabilló mientras la información que acababa de recibir le martilleaba en la cabeza con un dolor equivalente al de miles de agujas al rojo vivo atravesándole cada centímetro de su cuerpo—. Sin embargo, debo decir que a la salida sur se ha acercado una manada de Lobos Invernales, quienes interfieren mis sentidos hasta casi bloquearlos.

La tortura psicológica del semental paró paulatinamente, mientras crecía la esperanza de que tanto tu mujer como su hija hubiesen logrado llegar hasta el abrigo de la manada, quienes sin duda cuidarían de ellas.

—De acuerdo… —dijo finalmente—. Te ayudaré en lo que precises para vencer a esas malditas Fatas Negras…

La yegua de arena se giró de nuevo para mirar al semental, manteniendo un semblante triunfal.

—¡Así me gusta! —exclamó—. Sin embargo, debo advertirte que esta empresa podría tomarnos un poco de tiempo… La última vez casi pierdo el fuerte que defendía por precipitarme… Pero no te preocupes, lo lograremos… ¿Y sabes por qué? Por tres razones: porque esta vez estudiaré pormenorizadamente la táctica a seguir; porque si hay algo que odio profundamente es perder; y porque esto no es más que otro de mis estúpidos sueños...

* * *

 **El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:**

 **Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console**  
 **Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith**  
 **Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova**  
 **La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y**  
 **La roca - Sg91**  
 **Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl**  
 **Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark**  
 **Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo**  
 **Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand**  
 **Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos**  
 **La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc**  
 **Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller**  
 **Poemas equestres — MoisesR**  
 **Diamante purpura — agu10play**


	3. 03 - El sustento

**CAPÍTULO 03 – EL SUSTENTO**

Mulberry agachó la cabeza, contrariado, ignorando las palabras que la criatura de arena frente a él seguía profiriendo.

"¿Un sueño?", pensó, "¿Acaso todo lo que ha ocurrido no ha sido sino la imaginación de una mente completamente enferma?".

—¿Me estás escuchando...? —interrumpió la arenosa yegua, acercando su cabeza a la del semental, hasta situarla a escasos milímetros—. No, no lo estabas haciendo… —soltó un bufido y se volteó con un gesto desdeñoso—. Deberías saber que, de las muchas cosas que odio, hay una que sobresale del resto, y es que me hagan repetir las cosas… —rió—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Si pudiera tener completo poder sobre este viaje al mundo onírico, ahora mismo retornaría al principio del sueño y cambiaría un par de cosas…

—¡No! —gritó el amarillento poni—. ¡Me niego a creer que todo esto sea un sueño! ¿¡Qué clase de… de… de monstruo eres para imaginar siquiera todo esto!?

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… —la falsa Princesa Luna giró de nuevo su cuerpo, hasta terminar mirando fijamente a los ojos Mulberry—, así que la entidad utópica quiere rebelarse contra su creadora, ¿eh? ¿Pretendes hacerme algo, imbécil?

Este, ya fuera de sí, respondió como buenamente pudo. Aunque en vez de palabras, sus gestos hablaron por él, alzando sus cascos delanteros y pateando sin control la masa compuesta de granos terrosos.

—¿¡Eso es lo que quieres!? —gritó la efigie, la cuál se recomponía apenas el semental retiraba sus extremidades—. ¡Pues muy bien, así se hará!

Un súbito resplandor de tonalidad turquesa pálido cegó de improviso a Mulberry, haciendo que instintivamente se tapase los ojos y reculase hacia atrás, tropezando con una piedra del suelo y cayendo violentamente sobre sus cuartos traseros.

—¡Maldita sea! —profirió de nuevo la arenosa yegua—. ¿¡Por qué nada funciona como yo quiero!?

El semental se levantó renqueante y vio cómo la equina, frustrada, pateaba el suelo con tal violencia y velocidad, que sus cascos delanteros parecían deshacerse a cada momento.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado?

La alicornio paró, fijó su mirada en él y, entrecerrando los ojos, contestó:

—¡Ocurre que esto no es más que una soberana mierda! —la falsa Princesa Luna levantó su casco delantero derecho y señaló a Mulberry—. Albergaba la esperanza de empezar de nuevo toda la escena, y que esa vez lograse que tú fueses más "apropiado" a mis expectativas —se giró hasta mirar la entrada de la cueva, y continuó hablando—. Entonces crearía mil clones de ti, y arrasaríamos con lo que infesta ese pueblo… —se llevó un casco a su frente y respiró profundamente varias veces hasta que se tranquilizó—. Pero está visto que esta vez me ha tocado un sueño en el que debo darlo todo…

Mulberry empezaba a estar harto de que la yegua que tenía delante siguiese tratando de justificar que todo lo ocurrido no era sino un estúpido sueño. No, se negaba a admitirlo, y empezó a buscar una manera de refutar la afirmación que la extraña alicornio de arena acababa de mentar. Seguramente, en algún momento de su vida alguien le había demostrado a él que la propia existencia era algo auténtica, por lo que su mente empezó a buscar ese instante. Primero lo hizo en una reminiscencia de su niñez, en el que observaba sentado junto a la mesa cómo su madre, Berry Punch, terminaba de calentar el puchero; después saltó a otra rememoración, siendo esta en su adolescencia, en el que escuchaba con bastante atención lo que su amiga y futura esposa Star Whistle le recomendaba para bajar una hinchazón en una pata que le había producido una picadura de una abeja; seguidamente, otra vez regresó a una evocación de cuando tenía una edad temprana, al enterarse de la muerte de un vecino… Los recuerdos en los que se sumergía su mente eran cada vez más y más rápidos, hasta que llegaron a solaparse, lo que le provocó un ligero mareo. Pero le era imposible encontrar la mención que necesitaba para acallar la afirmación de la criatura térrea, por lo que siguió buscando. Hasta que, de repente, lo vio claro como el agua cristalina. Lo que necesitaba no era un recuerdo en concreto, sino que la respuesta a lo que estaba buscando no era sino la sucesión de todos ellos: eran los infinitos recuerdos de una vida plena, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, era tan poderoso como para siquiera recrear tal vasta llanura de memorias tan vívidas, y a la vez tan enrevesadas, que recorrerlas de nuevo tomaría exactamente el mismo tiempo que el hecho de crearlas.

—Quizá no puedes hacerlo —exclamó finalmente—, porque esto es la vida real…

—No digas tonterías —respondió la falsa Princesa Luna—. Sé distinguir cuándo estoy en un sueño y cuándo no, y esto no es más que un sueño… uno no muy agradable para mí, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo.

—Estás muy equivocada —afirmó Mulberry—. Es literalmente imposible que hayas sido capaz de crearme con tal cantidad de recuerdos…

—¡Soy real, bla, bla, bla! —interrumpió la yegua de tierra quien, mirando directamente a los ojos del semental, hacía muecas exageradas—. ¡Tengo muchos recuerdos, bla, bla, bla! ¡Tú no tienes ni idea, bla, bla, bla!

+¡Pues bien, cabezota! —se acercó hasta el amarillento poni, hasta situarse a poca distancia de él, y alzó su pata delantera derecha para rozarle con su casco arenoso—. ¡Llevo demasiado tiempo en esto, y mi brillante mente es muy capaz de crear entidades complejas, tanto, que crean sentir por sí mismos que son reales! No eres el primero que me dice esto, pero créeme, no eres más que una invención de mi inconsciente, con el único objetivo de ayudarme a tener éxito.

Mulberry rodó los ojos, sabiéndose incapaz de hacer entrar en razón a la falsa Princesa Luna.

—Veamos… —esta volvió a adquirir una pose pensativa—, debo considerar las partes positivas de esta ensoñación. Debe haber alguna, por lo que solo tengo que encontrarla, y aferrarme a ella… —los gestos adustos de su cara se pronunciaron, dando muestras de que verdaderamente estaba elucubrando—. Hmmm… —dijo finalmente—, es posible que el escenario que se me presenta pueda utilizarlo en una hipotética batalla contra Celestia, Discord, o cualquier otro engendro de la naturaleza…

—¡Ey! —reseñó el equino, molesto sin duda por el desprecio que la criatura térrea acababa de hacer contra la Princesa de Equestria.

—¿Qué es lo primero que debería hacer en este caso? —siguió hablando la yegua de arena, ignorando las quejas—. Quizás debería bajar mis pretensiones al mínimo, y empezar desde el principio otra vez… No desde un punto de vista horizontal en el tiempo, sino más bien vertical en el estado… Sí, creo que es lo mejor, dada la situación… —volvió a mirar a Mulberrry y, sonriendo tétricamente, añadió—. Pirámide de anhelos, nivel inferior: Supervivencia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirió el semental, enfocando su atención en la parte que relataba sobre bajar pretensiones.

—Me refiero, claro está, a lo más básico —fue la respuesta de la equina—. Es decir, desde una posición inicial sin ambición de ningún tipo, ir escalando puestos según se vayan cubriendo las necesidades.

—No me estaba refiriendo a eso exactamente…

—¡Y… ! —la falsa Princesa Luna, desoyendo nuevamente a Mulberry, tosió para dar más énfasis a sus palabras—, ¡...creo que lo mejor es empezar por el sustento!

—No me estás escuchando…

—Y como tú, creo, eres un poni normal y corriente, al menos así querría haberte creado, determinaré que tu dieta básica es a base de vegetales, heno, y hierbas varias.

—¡Por supuesto que soy normal! —gritó Mulberry, el cual estaba completamente hastiado de ser apartado de la conversación.

—A lo largo de mis vivencias... —comenzó a relatar la alicornio—, me refiero a las reales, no a las presentadas en mis viajes oníricos, tuve a bien coincidir con una tribu de equinos caníbales. Rápidos, fornidos, de aspecto impresionante, y con muy mal carácter, al menos con respecto a mí —paró de hablar durante un instante, para continuar esgrimiendo una oscura sonrisa—. Seguramente esto último tuviese ligeramente que ver con el hecho de que fui yo quien les exterminó… Es lo que ocurre cuando devoran a aquél que me iba a proporcionar una información realmente crucial, que son objetos de mi venganza. En fin, a decir verdad, la verdadera culpa la tuvo mi informador, por desviarse varias decenas de kilómetros del punto de contacto, para entrar sin permiso en el territorio de esta tribu.

La respuesta del semental fue un silencio sepulcral.

—Sin embargo —continuó la arenosa yegua—, aún sabiendo que tu dieta es el natural para un poni, he de determinar aún si este "asentamiento poni" contiene habitantes ganaderos, agricultores, o recolectores.

—Hmmm… —Mulberry pensó durante un momento—. Recolectores, sin dudar.

—De acuerdo. De hecho, me resulta más conveniente replicar pequeños frutos, pues son más básicos que las hortalizas o que, sobre todo, animales. Además, estos últimos, con toda probabilidad, habrán sido los primeros en sucumbir ante la maligna oleada de ese enjambre de Fatas Negras.

—¿Que vas a hacer qué?

Sin embargo, la falsa Princesa Luna ignoró nuevamente su pregunta y, echándose en el suelo, comenzó a concentrarse, hasta que un aura del mismo turquesa pálido que antes cegó a Mulberry envolvió de nuevo a la alicornio, la cuál exhalaba de su boca un murmullo que bien podría ser un cántico impío, algo que inquietó al semental hasta el punto de llegar a helarle la sangre.

—Para… —susurró—. ¡Para! —exclamó—. ¡PARA! —suplicó enloquecidamente.

Pero, para su desesperación, la alicornio siguió recitando durante unos interminables segundos más. Al terminar, el suelo frente al amarillento poni comenzó a temblequear a intervalos regulares, como si anunciase la llegada de un gigantesco animal de aviesas intenciones, haciendo que este empezase a preocuparse, y más lo hizo cuando el tiempo entre golpe y golpe comenzó a disminuir drásticamente. Y cuando el martilleo se hizo continuo e incesante, lo que estuvo a punto de volver loco al semental, unas piezas de fruta que bien podrían parecerse a las bayas que Mulberry conocía de antemano surgieron de entre los granos de arena que cubrían el piso. Este sonrió, sabiendo que al menos no moriría de hambre. Se acercó a las piezas de fruta y, al apretar la más cercana para aprisionarla en su casco, esta se abrió en mil pedazos, deshaciéndose; y lo mismo ocurrió con la siguiente, y con la siguiente, y con la siguiente… desgraciadamente, todas estaban podridas por dentro.

—Ninguna sirve… —se lamentó el poni, sentándose abatido sobre sus cuartos traseros—. Todas están podridas, incluso alguna agusanada...

—Hmmm… —la falsa Princesa Luna se extrañó por el hecho y, acercándose a los restos incomestibles de bayas, comprobó que ninguna era mínimamente aprovechable—. Creo que veo el problema —comentó—. Este tipo de alimento no lo conozco, por lo que al parecer soy incapaz de replicarlo… Es el problema de aparecer en un lugar tan lejano, que mi imaginación no puede sino recrear elementos que no sean acordes al resto de componentes que existen por estos lares, y si no me son familiares...

—Por favor, no empieces otra vez con lo del sueño…

—Al menos no he conjeturado alimentos que te devoran por dentro, ni que cuenten con un sistema de defensa que te mataría con solo acercarte, o con… —frenó su cháchara durante un instante, y se llevó el casco a la barbilla—. Quizá convendría replicar otro tipo de frutas… Hmmm… ¿Te gustaría una banana?

—¿El qué?

—Una banana… Una fruta con forma de media luna —señaló la Cutie Mark que tenía en su grupa—, pero de un amarillo tan intenso como el mismo sol —volvió a señalar sus cuartos traseros, aunque esta vez no tenía un dibujo de una noche, sino el mismo sol que la Princesa Celestia solía portar eternamente en su costado—. Altamente deliciosa, y un auténtico manjar. Tuve la suerte de… "adquirir" algunas en uno de mis viajes. Y te puedo asegurar que es comida de alicornios… Devorarlas es como devorar el alma de las Princesas…

—¡Eso es repulsivo! —se quejó Mulberry, imaginándose a la regente de Equestria siendo devorada por una entidad térrea, el cuál se deleitaba sorbiendo los intestinos como si de espaguetis se tratasen.

—¡Ogh! —se soliviantó la criatura arenosa—. ¡Cómo osas considerar repulsivas las bananas! ¡Debería enviarte a la Luna ahora mismo!

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo, que la misma criatura se encargó de romper:

—¿Y no prefieres otro tipo de alimento? —preguntó—. Manzanas, peras, melocotones, albaricoques, uvas, melones, sandías, nueces, cocos… Hmmm… Podría intentar recrear cocos que no tengan esa cáscara tan extremadamente dura que suelen poseer…

—Creo que lo mejor es que yo mismo vaya a recolectar bayas —admitió el amarillento poni—. Además, creo que de la lista que has dicho la mitad te lo has inventado.

La falsa Princesa Luna suspiró.

—En fin, no quería que abandonases esta cueva —comentó—. No es por ti, sino porque… bueno, sí es por ti. No creo que estés lo suficientemente capacitado como para acercarte al poblado, y menos sabiendo que tus seres queridos están ahí, o mejor dicho, estaban… ahora no son más que pellejos muertos controlados por dentro.

Mulberry hizo acopio de fuerzas para evitar volver a saltar sobre esa apestosa criatura de arena, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer: ignorarla, tal como ella venía haciendo con él todo el rato.

—Si abandono esta cueva —expresó finalmente—, es porque debo procurarme, como tú bien lo has llamado, "el sustento" —volteó la cabeza para mirar a la alicornio de arena—. Y visto que eres completamente incapaz de proporcionarme algo más que bayas podridas, no me dejas otra opción.

—Reconsidera tus actos —la falsa Princesa Luna se acercó a él— y accede a quedarte. Debo reconocer que estoy teniendo absolutamente todos los puntos en contra, pero no hay otra solución que apechugar y empezar realmente de cero, así que te pido encarecidamente que no me hagas esto y atiendas solo una de mis peticiones.

Pero Mulberry estaba dirigiéndose inexorablemente hacia la entrada a la cueva.

—¿De verdad no te apetece una banana? —inquirió con un deje de desesperación la criatura arenosa—. Su maduración es asombrosa, pasando de tener una cáscara amarilla como el sol del mediodía, a convertirse en negra como la noche más intensa —se acercó al trote hacia el poni y, alzando una de sus extremidades, le tocó una de sus patas delanteras—. Te puedo replicar cuantas necesites…

El semental la miró y, zafándose de ella con un violento gesto, abordó la salida; ante los ojos en principio asombrados, y después entrecerrados, de una Princesa Luna compuesta exclusivamente de granos de arena.

—Que así sea… —musitó finalmente esta, esbozando una malévola sonrisa—. La batalla comienza, y tú, Mulberry, no solo te enfrentarás a un enjambre de Fatas Negras, sino también a un enemigo aún más peligroso: tú mismo.

* * *

 **Un encarecido agradecimiento a Volgrand y a Pandi por la corrección de este capítulo**

* * *

 **El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:**

 **Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console**  
 **Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith**  
 **Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova**  
 **La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y**  
 **La roca - Sg91**  
 **Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl**  
 **Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark**  
 **Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo**  
 **Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand**  
 **Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos**  
 **La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc**  
 **Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller**  
 **Poemas equestres — MoisesR**  
 **Diamante purpura — agu10play**


	4. 04 - La recolección

**CAPÍTULO 04 – LA RECOLECCIÓN**

El amarillento poni terrestre torció aún más su gesto. Había escuchado lo que acababa de musitar la falsa Princesa Luna, y se negaba a declararse enemigo de sí mismo. Encarando la salida de la cueva, giró hacia la derecha y, adelantándose unos pocos pasos, repitió la misma acción para terminar de voltearse para dirigirse al camino que había tomado el día anterior para llegar.

—No sé lo que pretendes —espetó finalmente, a medio camino del rellano—, pero si no me vas a ayudar a recolectar las bayas, te pediría que al menos no me molestes.

—Ah, claro —comentó un promontorio de tierra que acababa de surgir delante de él, mientras intentaba por todos los medios adoptar la forma de una equina—, ¿y cómo vas a acceder a los arbustos, teniendo en cuenta lo que hay ahí abajo?

—Fácil —contestó Mulberry, mirando irritado a la agrupación arenosa—, solo tengo que seguir los diferentes senderos y, cuando llegue al último, hacer un rodeo para que no me detecten en el pueblo.

—¿Sabes acaso cuál es su radio de detección? Es muy posible que sepan que estás ahí antes incluso de que llegues siquiera a divisar Mountain Peak.

—¿Acaso lo sabes tú? —el semental frenó su avance y alzó una de sus patas delanteras para señalar a la alicornio, la cual estaba terminando de adoptar los pequeños detalles.

—¿Quieres que te sea sincera? —declaró esta, mirándole fijamente y entrecerrando los ojos.

La respuesta que recibió fue un largo periodo de silencio.

—Tomaré eso como un "sí" —continuó hablando la efigie arenosa—. La respuesta a tu pregunta, es un rotundo "no" —se giró, hasta situar su mirada hacia donde estaba situado el pueblo—. Mi experiencia con las Fatas Negras no es tan extensa como para conocer a ciencia cierta datos tan específicos. Sin embargo, lo más correcto en este caso es asumir la peor de las posibilidades, es decir, que su radio de detección sea lo más amplia posible; por lo tanto, nuestra función es actuar acorde a esta situación, y debemos mantenernos lo más lejos posible no solo de Mountain Peak, sino también de aquellos lugares que ellos tengan a bien visitar, a fin de mantener una mascarada con respecto a los habitantes de la población que hay en la base de esta montaña.

Mulberry alzó ligeramente los ojos para otear el valle, donde River Hill, el pueblo situado allí, se alzaba en toda su plenitud, ajeno a lo que estaba aconteciendo, desde hacía ya bastantes meses, a unos pocos kilómetros.

—¿Preocupado por ellos? —inquirió la falsa Princesa Luna, situándose a su lado y mirando más o menos al mismo lugar—. Es fascinante… incluso estando en esta situación, tus pensamientos se dirigen hacia el bien común, en vez de hacerlo al interior de tu cuerpo y mente. Fascinante, e inútil —el semental giró su cabeza para mirarla con gesto extrañado—. Venga, vamos a procurarte el alimento que tanto ansías.

Apenas terminó de hablar, la alicornio de arena se levantó y, dirigiéndose hacia un lateral con andares renqueantes, se situó en un lugar en concreto y, mirándole, le instó a que usara lo que parecía un sinuoso sendero a todas luces abandonado. El amarillento poni terrestre se acercó a ella y, sin más dilación, comenzó a bajar por la escarpada ladera.

—Por cierto —exclamó una voz que emitió una boca que, sujeta por una minúscula columna de arena, había surgido de improviso frente a Mulberry, haciendo que su corazón diese un vuelco por enésima vez—, debo preguntarte algo.

El grito que el semental emitió ante tal visión fue en principio inusualmente falto de fuerza, pero comprensible teniendo en cuenta que había exhalado casi la totalidad de aire de sus pulmones en silencio ante la simple visión de algo tan grotesco. Parándose de nuevo, se sentó y respiró varias veces, alargando el llenado de su aparato toráfico de forma cada vez más lenta, hasta llegar a un punto en el que podía considerarse de relajación.

—No… vuelvas… a… hacer eso —espetó, manteniendo los ojos cerrados—. No creo que seas consciente de la forma tan horrible que tienes. Te pareces a una de esas… "cosas" —señaló con su pata una parte sin concretar, en dirección a Mountain Peak.

—Entonces no te recomiendo mirar atrás… —fue la respuesta que dio el arenoso pilar.

Mulberry tardó apenas un segundo en voltear su cabeza y quedarse horrorizado. Por detrás de él, la falsa Princesa Luna tenía cercenado el hocico, viéndose en el hueco que había en la parte delantera de la cabeza el hueso del cráneo, así como la mandíbula inacabada que debía corresponder a la boca que instantes antes le había hablado. Como si supiese que le estaba observando, un gran chorro de arena, simulando ser sangre emanada de alguna arteria principal, surgió de la oquedad, impactando todo lo que había delante de la efigie, incluyendo a un anonadado poni que no pudo más que retroceder hasta situar la boca, que aún permanecía, al lado de su cabeza.

—¡Buh! —exclamó esta, para luego reír a mandíbula batiente, del mismo modo que lo haría un pirata sin modales—. Consejo: Cuando alguien te diga de no mirar hacia atrás, hazle caso.

El amarillento semental cerró los ojos, permitiendo de esa forma que su corazón recobrase de nuevo un ritmo normalizado. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se giró completamente y, mirando al cuerpo arenoso, el cual había dejado de exhalar violentamente el reguero de sangre simulada, respiró hondo y expresó:

—En serio te lo digo… estoy cansado de que hagas estas cosas. No sé si lo haces para divertirte o para reírte de mí, pero te pido que pares.

La falsa alicornio recobró su hocico y, adquiriendo un aspecto triste, agachó la cabeza y musitó, más para sí misma que para el poni de tierra:

—Tienes razón, creo que me he excedido con respecto a lo que supuestamente puede aguantar una entidad.

—¿Ves? —replicó Mulberry—. Eso es a lo que me refiero. Ni soy una entidad, ni tampoco merezco todas estas cosas que haces.

La arenosa Princesa Luna permaneció estática, para luego inclinar aún más su cabeza. Pero cuando la volvió a elevar, una escueta sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó—. Si logramos llenar este claro —señaló hacia su espalda, donde se hallaba situado el rellano en el que aún permanecía ella— con arbustos válidos, te contaré la verdad sobre lo que necesitas saber de mí.

El amarillento poni de tierra esbozó una mueca satisfactoria. "Por fin estamos avanzando", pensó, "Creo que vamos por buen camino".

—¿Ves? —inquirió—. No era tan difícil recapacitar… Y creo que voy a pasar por alto lo que dijiste antes sobre que soy mi peor enemigo…

La yegua de tierra retrocedió un par de pasos, sorprendida.

—¿Has… Has escuchado lo que dije antes?

—Tengo muy buen oído —confesó jubiloso Mulberry, sabiendo que por primera vez llevaba la batuta de la conversación.

—¡Bah, no importa! —declaró la falsa Princesa Luna—. Sí, lo dije, y lo mantengo —se acercó de nuevo a Mulberry y, levantando una de sus patas delanteras, le señaló—. Tú eres tu peor enemigo, al actuar con aparente libre albedrío, y desdeñar mis consejos. Sé cómo actuar ante estos asquerosos seres, y solo siguiendo mis premisas se podrá llegar a buen término nuestra batalla contra ellos.

El amarillento semental resopló y, girándose de nuevo, emprendió la bajada en completo silencio. "Nunca me hará caso", pensó.

—¡Pero tú no darás tu pata a torcer! —chilló la arenosa criatura—. ¡Solo te importa salvar tu culo, y punto!

Mulberry paró, esforzándose para no explotar y decirle a ese ser lo que realmente pensaba. Respiró hondo y, calmándose ligeramente, siguió su camino, hasta que volvió a parar, esta vez porque la figura de tierra volvió a emerger delante suya.

—Y yo voy a hacer que tu culo se salve —expresó esta—, y de paso darles un buen cascazo en el de esas Fatas Negras.

Ante esa respuesta, el semental no pudo sino esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó, sin parar de caminar hacia la ladera de la montaña—. Creo que tienes un "ligero" problema de doble personalidad.

En ese momento, la falsa Princesa Luna emergió con rapidez delante del amarillento poni, con una evidente furia en su rostro, haciendo que este reculase ligeramente.

—Si quieres que te siga ayudando —exclamó—, es mejor que no vuelvas a decir eso —cambió su expresión a uno más relajado—. Aunque tienes razón, el cambio debe ser tan notorio que hasta las zonas más privadas de mi inconsciente se han dado cuenta del hecho.

Mulberry continuó su caminar, obviando el hecho de ser llamado por enésima vez "entidad generada por una mente ajena", hasta pasar al lado del arenoso ser, el cuál seguía hablando.

+Porque sí, estoy cambiando a ojos vista, y aunque mi antiguo yo se resiste a desaparecer, el nuevo yo pugna por ocupar con presteza y vehemencia la totalidad de mi extensa y grandiosa mente… ¡Uh! Eso último es algo que diría mi antiguo yo… Olvídalo, mejor "la totalidad de mi…", sí, "extensa y grandiosa mente". Es algo que no ha cambiado en absoluto.

Pero el semental, quien no era sino un espectador ante las palabras de soberbia de la falsa alicornio, había seguido avanzando hasta el punto de casi perderse de vista.

—Espera… —susurró la criatura arenosa, surgiendo por enésima vez del suelo, aunque esta vez lo hizo por detrás de Mulberry—. Quisiera que me respondieses una duda… —ante el silencio del amarillento poni, la falsa Princesa Luna continuó hablando—. Las bayas 'ligeramente insalubres' las repliqué de unos arbustos que están por aquí —señaló hacia su derecha, dirección que marcaba la izquierda para el semental, el cuál se había girado al escuchar la última frase.

Ambos se hallaban ligeramente por encima de Mountain Peak, aunque prácticamente por el lado contrario de la montaña. A pesar de la distancia con respecto al pueblo, era imperativo hablar en voz baja, pues requerían, sobre todo Mulberry, pasar desapercibido frente a los actuales habitantes del pueblo… esos que habían subyugado y que se alimentaban de los lugareños que lo habitaban desde un principio. Lugareños que eran todo lo que el amarillento poni de tierra había conocido, e incluso amado. Llegados a ese punto, giró su cabeza y su mente, hirviendo de recuerdos, no pudo evitar observar una hilera de arbustos; los mismos matorrales que él había desnudado de sus sabrosos frutos durante tantos y tantos años para el subsistir de Mountain Peak.

Poco a poco se acercó hacia los matojos, que a simple vista se veían realmente desmejorados. Con una inspección un poco más en profundidad, enfocó la parte inferior del esmirriado tronco, y se sorprendió que este fuese capaz de sostener la planta, pues sus dimensiones eran escasas e incapaz de siquiera proporcionar un camino suficiente para que la vital savia fuese transportada en su interior. Entonces elevó su rostro hasta la zona de hojarasca y, levantando una de sus patas delanteras, tocó uno de las pocas bayas que, aun a pesar de ser raquíticas, su peso hacía que la planta por entero se inclinase hacia todos lados, en un intento agonizante de resistir con vida, lo que le hizo recordar a Mulberry a un moribundo que observa con miedo atroz los ojos de La Parca.

Con ojos vidriosos, retiró el casco lentamente, aunque ese acto fue suficiente para que la baya que momentos antes estaba sosteniendo cayese al suelo, provocando en el arbusto un movimiento categórico y brusco buscando un reposicionamiento más acorde, al estar liberado del inane peso del elemento que ya no succionaría por más su ya de por sí reducida esperanza de vida… oscilación que bien podía haberse tomado como el esperpéntico movimiento involuntario de un enloquecido ser que ríe a carcajadas ante la más cruel y sucia broma del destino.

La mirada del semental volvió a centrarse en el fruto que yacía junto a otros completamente podridos que hacía ya tiempo habían abandonado la nula seguridad de la planta, y se acercó nuevamente a él. Cerrando con fuerza la boca, para contener la rabia que sin duda recorría su cuerpo, levantó otra vez la pata y aplastó sin miramientos la baya, descubriendo algo que ya sabía a ciencia cierta desde hacía un buen rato al retirar su extremidad: los arbustos generaban frutas podridas, sospecha que fue aclarada en su totalidad por la asquerosa sustancia verduzca que empapaba su casco.

—Puedo notar por tu… estado de ánimo —la alicornio de arena se acercó a él sin prisa alguna—, que el problema de la replicación tiene lugar en el origen…

—¡Por supuesto! —gritó Mulberry, sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias de su acción, hasta que primero su propio casco y después una protuberancia de arena tapasen su boca.

La falsa Princesa Luna aceleró su paso hasta situarse a su vera y, acercando su cabeza hacia la de él, musitó de mala manera una corta frase:

—Si quieres vivir, ven conmigo.

Y echó a correr hacia adelante, atravesando sin miramientos los dos arbustos que tenía delante, cuyos delgados troncos crujieron y se partieron, agradeciendo la prematura pero salvadora muerte que la térrea criatura les acababa de ofrecer. El amarillento semental, por su parte, trotó primero y galopó después tras ella.

Por fortuna para ambos, la acción de Mulberry no fue tan notorio como supusieron en principio, por lo que se permitieron descansar una vez divisaron un nuevo grupo de arbustos, esta vez prácticamente a mitad de camino entre Mountain Peak y el pueblo del valle.

—Antes de que te acerques a comprobar la calidad de sus frutos, quisiera volverte a formular la pregunta que pretendía hacerte antes de salir a esta misión casi suicida —declaró la falsa Princesa Luna—: ¿hay en tu aldea algún pegaso, unicornio, grifo, o cualquier otra criatura capaz de dejar de caminar permanentemente sobre la tierra?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —el amarillento semental se extrañó e, ignorando levemente la nula respuesta que la criatura arenosa le había proporcionado, se acercó lenta pero decididamente hacia las plantas—. Por cierto —declaró, observando a su vez que este grupo tenía sin duda mucho mejor aspecto que el anterior—, solo había ponis de tierra.

La alicornio suspiró y sonrió de lado.

—Por fin algo positivo… —exclamó—. Esta misión acaba de bajar su ratio de dificultad de 'casi suicida' a un apacible 'altamente peligrosa'.

—Sigo sin ver la relación —Mulberry escrutaba una baya tras otra, dando su visto bueno a lo que iba viendo con una cada vez más prominente sonrisa.

—La forma en la que visiono el mundo que me rodea es altamente diferente de la que puede tener cualquier otra criatura, incluido tú… siempre y cuando tú fueses real, y no un producto de mi mente —esta última frase la susurró a tal nivel que ni siquiera el semental se dio cuenta, ni tampoco lo hizo cuando la falsa Princesa Luna bajó tanto la cabeza como las orejas—. Es posible que… —dejó un espacio para recuperarse, pues sus ojos se humedecieron—… que verdaderamente esté ciega…

Ese comentario hizo que el amarillento poni se girase y la mirase, primero a su triste rostro, y seguidamente a su lacrimosos ojos.

—¿Ciega? —inquirió, alzando las cejas—. No lo creo, te desenvuelves demasiado bien para estarlo… Había un anciano en mi pueblo que sí lo estaba y…

—¡Calla! —espetó la arenosa alicornio, cambiando con rapidez el semblante para mostrar una furia inusitada—. ¡No sabes absolutamente nada sobre mí!

—Tienes razón —entonó Mulberry con una voz que intentaba ser conciliadora—, no sé absolutamente nada sobre ti.

—¡Está bien! —la criatura de tierra adquirió una posición de ataque—. ¡Poco importa que mi visión no sea más que una escueta adquisición de datos y emociones que la arena que pisas es capaz de procesar! ¡Poco importa que esos apestosos seres de ahí arriba, al poseer ponis de tierra, sean incapaces de atravesar el perímetro de defensa que hay a mi alrededor sin sufrir las consecuencias! ¡Poco importa todo ya! ¿¡Quieres saber quién soy realmente!? ¡Pues ahora mismo saldrás de dudas!

La falsa Princesa Luna se deshizo al instante, siendo sustituido a continuación por otra criatura. Una criatura que hizo que Mulberry se sorprendiera como nunca antes lo había hecho.

* * *

 **Un encarecido agradecimiento a Volgrand y a Pandi por la corrección de este capítulo**

* * *

 **El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:**

 **Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console  
Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith  
Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova  
La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y  
La roca - Sg91  
Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl  
Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark  
Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo  
Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand  
Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos  
La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc  
Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller  
Poemas equestres — MoisesR  
Diamante purpura — agu10play**


	5. 05 - La verdad

**CAPÍTULO 05 – LA VERDAD**

Cada nervio, cada vena, cada músculo y cada centímetro de Mulberry ardía en expectación por descubrir el verdadero aspecto que poseía esa criatura que, aunque fuese de forma poco ortodoxa, le estaba ayudando; pero su corazón dio un vuelco de consternación cuando comprendió lo que había aparecido enfrente suyo. Esa criatura recién emergida de la tierra, lejos de ser una alicornio, o un monstruo forjado a través de la oscuridad y el impío fuego del Tártaro, o cualquier otro ser capaz de aterrorizar con su solo aspecto a todo aquél que osara mirarla (incluyendo por supuesto a la horda de esas apestosas Fatas Negras), lo que había delante suyo no resultó ser más que una simple poni de tierra de tamaño estándar.

Esta, sin embargo, tenía una gran particularidad, y es que su pelaje estaba dividido en dos colores, rosa y naranja, situados cada uno en un lateral, formando en la mitad de la equina una imposible línea invisible que evitaba que dichas tonalidades se entremezclasen. Su crin, blanca como la nieve, caía a ambos lados de su cuerpo hasta llegar prácticamente a rozar el suelo; y sus ojos, de un rojo tan vivo que parecían palpitar, se elevaron hasta mirarle. Con este gesto, el semental descubrió que, en mitad de su frente, la yegua poseía una pequeña protuberancia que, a juzgar por su forma y su deterioro, quizá hacía cientos, o incluso miles de años, había perdido la posibilidad de ser considerarse un cuerno; y que ahora parecía sino una prominencia que alguien extremadamente poderoso había borrado minuciosamente para hacer casi imposible comprobar que, tal y como supuso Mulberry por mero instinto, compartía con el resto del pelaje la dualidad de colores, extendiendo por toda su escasa longitud esa imposible línea separatoria.

—Mi nombre… —comenzó a decir la extraña yegua, quien a continuación movió la cabeza, desdeñando la presentación que acababa de formular—. Mejor dicho… —volvió a mirar de nuevo hacia él con gestó apesadumbrado—, el nombre por el que he sido respetada, e incluso temida, por todos y cada uno de los habitantes de este vasto mundo, no es otro que Blinding Darkness —sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse, dando señales de lo duro que le estaba resultando confesarse—. Y soy… —bajó aún más los ojos, hasta prácticamente enfocar sus propias patas delanteras—, soy una hechicera de magia oscura…

"Una hechicera de magia oscura", comenzó a resonar una y otra vez en la cabeza de Mulberry, hecho que le incomodó por enésima vez. "¿Acaso la intención de esta poni es jugar conmigo?", se preguntó; pero rápidamente descartó esa idea, pues supuso que si ella hubiese querido, podría haber acabado con su vida de mil formas distintas desde que abandonó Mountain Peak. Pero aún seguía vivo, y tuvo que reconocer a las malas que lo estaba gracias a las acciones que esa extraña yegua había determinado para él.

—Debo estar atrapada en algún lugar cuya ubicación simplemente desconozco —continuó relatando la equina—, pues estoy sumergida en una especie de éxtasis, la cual me impide siquiera ser consciente del simple pasar del tiempo. ¡Y la única culpable de mi situación no es otra que Celestia…! —se giró sobre sí misma, dándole la espalda a Mulberry—. ¿¡Qué culpa tengo yo de que una pequeña parte del plan supusiera alterar profundamente el precario equilibrio de poder que nuestra "querida" alicornio y su hermanita tenían en Equestria!? —volviéndose a girar, se sentó y se llevó uno de sus cascos a la barbilla, pensativa—. Bueno, a decir verdad, he de confesar que yo era la única creadora y ejecutora de dicho plan, por lo que es justo que deba señalarme a mí misma como la única culpable de mi encierro y exilio… —bajó de nuevo el casco y miró directamente a los ojos del semental—. ¡Pero cambiar el estado del Reino no era mi objetivo, ni mucho menos! ¡Solo lo hice porque requería de un ligero cambio en el modo de gobierno de las dos alicornios para que todo funcionase! —se levantó y golpeó el suelo con las dos patas delanteras—. Porque entonces… y solo entonces… —nuevamente bajó la cabeza, esta vez a punto de llorar—, tendría una oportunidad de destruirle…

Los ojos del semental se abrieron ligeramente más de lo que ya estaban. "¿Destruirle?", se inquirió a sí mismo, "¿A quién pretendía destruir, si para ello debía poner patas arriba a todo un país?"

—¿A quién te refieres con…? —comenzó a preguntar.

—¡A ese malnacido hijo de mil putas de Beel-Zebub, a ese bastardo con un palo metido en el culo, a ese ser deforme que se alimenta de las almas de todo aquel que tiene por desgracia acercarse a él, a ese… a ese… a ese MONSTRUO! —replicó la poni, cortándole de raíz—. ¡A ese infame que destruyó toda mi existencia, a ese vil que mancilló mi ser, a ese demonio que asoló todo lo que me importaba! ¡A él me refiero!

Primero fue una espeluznante impresión lo que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Mulberry, desde su hocico hasta la punta de la cola, pero esta incómoda sensación se convirtió en seguida en una serie de malsanas oleadas de odio, pero no un odio común y corriente, ni siquiera el tipo de odio que él tenía con respecto a esas apestosas Fatas Negras. Este era un odio puro e intenso; un odio que más bien parecía haber tomado forma y pugnaba ante todo y ante todos no por sobrevivir, sino para demostrar su superioridad ante el universo; era un odio que solo una criatura realmente depravada y poderosa podía siquiera comprimir y reflejarlo a través de esa criatura arenosa. Quizás una versión impía de la mismísima Princesa Celestia podría ser capaz de hacer algo tan horrible, o un ser infinitamente más poderosa y malévola que ella.

Pero el cerebro de Mulberry no compartía tal apreciación, pues ante las acometidas cada vez más y más crueles de ese supremo odio no podía sino suplicar el final, o al menos una disminución idónea para huir, aunque fuese de forma instintiva. Ante dicho maremoto conmocionante, el semental solo pudo al principio retroceder y, cuando su maltrecha mente no pudo más que gritar de puro dolor, dejarse caer al suelo y levantar de forma renqueante sus patas delanteras para cubrir su cabeza.

De repente, todo paró, sumiéndole en una negrura que pareció apaciguar el dolor psicológico que aún palpitaba dentro de su cráneo.

—¡Vete! —una ya conocida voz femenina irrumpió en la soledad de su mundo imaginario—. ¡Fuera! ¡Galopa hacia la cueva! ¡Maldita sea, seguramente les he alertado! ¡Soy completamente estúpida!

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Mulberry bajó de nuevo sus patas delanteras, y se irguió hasta que, sin saber cómo, sus extremidades comenzaron a moverse en un hermoso vaivén acompasado, permitiéndole de esa forma enfilar directamente el camino de vuelta hacia la gruta que tan buenamente le había acogido. Sin embargo, al poco de iniciar su trote giró su cabeza, solo para descubrir que se encontraba solo en el lugar, pues la extraña yegua había desaparecido… o más bien lo estaba terminando de hacer, a juzgar por los escuetos granos de arena que aún permanecían aparentemente estáticas a poca distancia del suelo, y que terminaron de caer provocando un sonido apenas perceptible, pero que en su mente resultaron en un retumbar sin fin.

Poco más adelante, una vez retomó por segunda vez el galope, tropezó de forma inusitada y bastante teatral, haciéndole caer al suelo de cabeza. Mulberry hubiese jurado que lo ocurrido no había sido sino una torpeza de su cuerpo, producto sin duda de lo impresionado que aún estaba por lo ocurrido junto al grupo de arbustos, pero pronto desdeñó esa idea al observar cómo, desde a su derecha, la tierra tomaba otra vez la forma de un hocico y le preguntaba directamente y sin miramientos qué colores poseía de pelaje y crin; preguntas a los que respondió sin pensar.

A escasos pasos de su posición, y a la derecha, un ruido siseante se acercaba, por lo que intuyó que una o varias de esas Fatas Negras habían acudido al lugar, probablemente alertados por las mismas sensaciones de vasto odio que había tenido por pena sufrir en sus carnes. Se agazapó en su posición y buscó una piedra para lanzar a una posición lejana, y así tener tiempo suficiente de escapar de esa trampa en la que estaba "gracias" a esa tal Blinding Darkness; pero antes siquiera de asir un guijarro apropiado, escuchó otro siseo detrás de él. Aterrado, comenzó a girar la cabeza, solo para verse sorprendido por un semental con exactamente el mismo aspecto que él. Un semental que le sonrió de medio lado y que, de improviso, comenzó a trotar en dirección a lo que ya vislumbraba eran tres habitantes de Mountain Peak poseídos.

—¡Venid, bastardos! —se regodeó el doble, dando coces al aire, para alentarles a seguirle—. ¡Premio gordo para el primero que me atrape!

Y a gran velocidad comenzó a subir la ladera de la montaña, seguido del maléfico trío, mientras reía, increpaba, y hacía comentarios jocosos a partes iguales.

Por seguridad, Mulberry decidió permanecer quieto hasta que los cuatro se perdiesen de vista. Sin embargo, antes de que eso ocurriese, observó cómo su copia comenzaba a escorarse hacia uno de los laterales, en concreto, y tal y como podía observarse gracias a un vallado que evitaba una caída accidental hacia un peligroso terraplén, y continuó haciéndolo de manera cada vez más pronunciada hasta que, de un salto, superó la protección de madera y se precipitó a lo que a todas luces era un salto mortal.

—¡Mejor muerto que formar parte de vuestro patético enjambre! —fueron las palabras que el doble de Mulberry exclamó, antes de que el auténtico dejase de ver su caída al vacío, en parte por su posición, en parte porque instintivamente cerró los ojos durante unos instantes.

Los sementales poseídos pararon la persecución y se acercaron con lentitud al borde, para bufar de manera desaprobatoria y marcharse de nuevo rumbo al pueblo.

Entonces, y solo entonces, Mulberry se atrevió a erguirse de nuevo, aunque siguió manteniendo una actitud de máxima alerta, y con extremo cuidado se acercó hacia la parte donde había jurado se había despeñado el semental… pero su instinto le preveía de que era mejor no asomarse y, haciendo caso a su instinto, se giró levemente y siguió el sendero lateral hasta que llegó al rellano que estaba por encima de Mountain Peak, y en el que se asentaba la cueva.

Al girar para entrar en esta última, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver dos arbustos de bayas justo delante del acceso, por lo que se acercó a ellos y observó los frutos que tenían. Estos parecían comestibles e incluso apetitosos a la vista, por lo que cogió uno y, oliéndolo primero, lo mordisqueó con cuidado y lo devoró acto seguido. El sabor que llenaba su paladar y sus papilas gustativas era sencillamente glorioso, y le hizo retroceder a recuerdos de un tiempo más propicio junto a sus seres queridos. Sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta, se había tragado el dulce néctar que hasta ese momento había recorrido su boca, por lo que probó otro, y otro más, y otro más...

—Como podrás comprobar —la yegua de dos colores salió de la gruta con un gesto evidente de satisfacción—, puedo replicar a la perfección elementos de escasa complejidad, como los arbustos de bayas, siempre que estos estén en un estado idóneo.

Mulberry iba a protestar ese comentario por la evidente exactitud que había logrado esa extraña poni con respecto a él, pero su boca estaba tan llena de una mezcla de jugo y pellejo de bayas que no pudo articular palabra alguna. "¿Cuándo me he metido tantas?", se preguntó.

—No hace falta que me des las gracias —replicó la tal Blinding Darkness—. Ahora, oficialmente, eres poni muerto para esos indeseables —señaló hacia atrás, donde estaba situado, en algún punto indeterminado, Mountain Peak.

—Eu… —se lamentó el amarillento semental, una vez hubo tragado con avidez y nostalgia—. ¿Gracias? —se tomó un par de segundos en silencio, y continuó hablando—. Sí… Gracias.

—Por cierto… —la yegua del cuerno roto cambió de improviso su semblante, adquiriendo este un tono más sombrío—, te agradecería enormemente que, a partir de ahora, no hablemos de ciertos temas… Ya has visto lo que ocurre cuando pienso en "él".

Mil preguntas bombardearon la mente de Mulberry, pero decidió darse un tiempo de reflexión, sabiendo que si erraba en la interrogante a exponer, sufriría sin dudar un horror como el que había sentido a medio camino entre Mountain Peak y el valle… o quizá algo mucho peor.

—Creo que tienes razón —comentó finalmente—, así que creo que deberíamos hablar de algo diferente…

La yegua bicolor se acercó a él, aparentemente intrigada por el tema que iba a proponer.

—Después de todo lo que ha pasado —empezó a decir—, he de suponer que no estás dando palos de ciego, sino que o todo está planificado, o bien eres buena haciendo improvisaciones, o bien estas… "Fatas Negras" —escupió con desdén esa denominación— no son desconocidas para ti…

La extraña unicornio bajó la cabeza, hasta el punto que quedó fuera del punto de visión de Mulberry.

—El tema que propongo… —el amarillento poni siguió hablando—, es que me gustaría saber cómo es que sabes tanto de esas… Fatas Neg...

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase, pues el aire que había a su alrededor comenzó de nuevo a viciarse y a llenarse de sentimientos negativos, a la vez que la tal Blinding Darkness aumentaba su cadencia respiratoria. Antes de que la primera oleada de odio puro volviese a impactar sobre él, Mulberry retrocedió ligeramente y empezó a cubrirse la cabeza, mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por formular dicha pregunta, en vez de expresar otra más inocua. Pero, tan pronto como el enrarecimiento del ambiente comenzó, este se disipó apenas el amarillento semental hubo tomado su posición defensiva.

—Bien jugado —murmuró la arenosa yegua, obligando a su respiración a adquirir nuevamente un ritmo normal—. A pesar de la advertencia, a veces es mejor ahondar en la maldad de los recuerdos para conocer a tu enemigo… —la extraña poni levantó la mirada hacia él, y la sostuvo, acompañándola con un rostro neutro—. Todo empezó con Sparkle, mi mejor y única amiga, quien iluminó mis aciagos días durante los momentos en que más necesitaba una muestra de cariño o de comprensión.

Mulberry alzó una ceja, extrañado por el hecho de que una hechicera de magia oscura tuviese amigas, cuando se suponía que, por decirlo de forma escueta, odiaban a todo y a todos.

—Eso es… precioso —declaró, dándole la razón tanto a la unicornio como a sí mismo, pues nadie merecía estar solo y repudiado en el ancho y vasto mundo.

—Lo sería, sí… si no fuese porque le reventé el cráneo con una piedra.

* * *

 **Un encarecido agradecimiento a Volgrand y a Pandi por la corrección de este capítulo**

* * *

 **El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:**

 **Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console  
Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith  
Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova  
La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y  
La roca - Sg91  
Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl  
Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark  
Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo  
Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand  
Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos  
La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc  
Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller  
Poemas equestres — MoisesR  
Diamante purpura — agu10play**


	6. 06 - El despecho

Recordatorio: Como FanFiction no expone el doble "mayor que", usado en español para indicar que el párrafo actual es una continuación de lo que está comentando el personaje que ya hablaba en el párrafo anterior, en este caso usaré un "más", que sí lo muestra.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 06 – EL DESPECHO**

El corazón de Mulberry dio un vuelco al escuchar lo que Blinding Darkness había dicho. "¿Por qué…?", pensó, "¿Acaso no era su amiga?".

—Veo que te han impresionado mis palabras, ¿verdad? —declaró la yegua de dos colores—. Pensarás que tengo una forma un tanto extraña de "definir" la amistad… —se giró hacia la entrada de la caverna y, volviendo la cabeza para observarle con ojos entrecerrados, sonrió de manera malévola—. Nada más lejos de la realidad…

+Todo vuelve a girar en torno a "él" —escupió nuevamente esta acepción, mientras retornaba a su posición inicial frente a Mulberry—. Sparkle es, o más bien era, una perrita callejera que tuvo a mal sobrevivir en el ataque al pueblo donde sin duda habitaba. El ataque, que no era más que un divertimento más de mi "amado maestro", terminó con todos los ponis de ese patético lugar, así como con todo rastro de vida de otros animales… a excepción, claro está, de Sparkle, quien, en su supina estupidez, o bien porque no tenía otra… —la extraña unicornio rodó los ojos y continuó hablando—; bien, dejémoslo en "supina estupidez", pues es imposible que de otra forma se nos acercase de forma tan amistosa y con ganas de recibir cariño.

+Eso sí, debo comentar que lo que le faltaba de seso le sobraba en agilidad, y esquivó todos y cada uno de los ataques que tanto mi "mentor" al principio, como yo a continuación le lanzábamos sin piedad alguna. Y eso, querido Mulberry, es lo que provocó un… definámoslo _estremecimiento_ en mi interior. Mis ataques fueron bajando de intensidad y fallando a propósito; no lo suficiente para que fuese demasiado evidente y recibiese un castigo cruel, como estaba acostumbrada ya, pero sí para que no fuesen mortales para esa pequeña bestia. Pero no tomes ese decaimiento en mis acometidas mágicas como una señal de debilidad, sino que deberías hacerlo como una muestra de respeto hacia esa criatura. El caso es que, tras misil de energía oscura, Sparkle simplemente desapareció, por lo que ambos le dimos por muerta, para gran alegría por parte de "ese", y un halo de tristeza por la mía.

+Unos días después, mientras sacaba los restos de ponis que "ello" había usado para experimentar, descubrí que Sparkle no solo había sobrevivido, sino que nos había seguido hasta nuestra… por llamarlo de alguna forma, guarida. El caso es que su cara, a pesar de expresar un hambre atroz, mostraba también un halo de inmensa alegría, lo que volvió a _extremecerme_. E hice lo único que podía hacerse en esa situación: en vez de enterrar y expurgar los restos que portaba en mis alforjas, alimenté a esa perra con ellos.

+Sí, probablemente te extrañe e incluso te alarme el hecho de dar de comer a mis congéneres, pero sin duda alguna acerté, a juzgar por el brillo que reflejaban sus ojos. Ese brillo hizo que desde entonces le llamase "Sparkle". Y, día tras día, me volvía a esperar para que le alimentase, y día tras día yo salía con presteza, pues estar con ella me hacía olvidar las penas, y reconformarme a mí misma, por lo que al final resultó ser una simbiosis positiva para ambas.

Mulberry sonrió, imaginándose la escena en que una hechicera de magia oscura y una perrita jugaban de forma despreocupada y, por qué no decirlo, inocente.

—Pero desgraciadamente todo tiene un final —siguió comentando Blinding Darkness, lo que volvió a centrar la atención del amarillento semental—: Beel-Zebub descubrió, a escondidas, mi relación de amistad con Sparkle, y debió rumiar toda la noche un plan para volverme a destruir, tanto psicológica como físicamente.

+La noche siguiente, procedí con el mismo ritual de siempre, y llevaba mis alforjas llenas de casquería y extremidades inservibles cocinadas convenientemente, para saciar el apetito voraz que Sparkle poseía, y no era de extrañar, pues no debía comer absolutamente nada hasta la hora de encontrarnos. Sin embargo, esa vez estaba realmente impaciente, acercándose a mí para, creía en ese momento, devorar con fruición la comida. Pero una vez estuvo a centímetros de mí, descubrí la verdad… Quizá fuese por su mirada, que por primera vez ya no poseía esa chispa de vitalidad, o por sus gruñidos, algo que nunca antes había hecho; pero el caso es que no se acercaba hacia mí por las viandas, sino que lo hacía para atacarme.

+Lo comprendí cuando se lanzó hacia mi cuello, dispuesta a darme una dentellada, algo que evité en el último momento. Pero ella… ella ya no era Sparkle. Instintivamente activé mi magia, y lancé un hechizo de repulsión para que cejara en sus intentos de abalanzarse sobre mí.

+Quise saber el porqué de su actitud, así que debía intentar inmovilizarla, para así calmarla y demostrar que yo no era su enemigo. Pero por los nervios me equivoqué en el cántico, y lo que efectué fue una magia de detección. Maldiciéndome por ese error infantil, procedí a empezar de nuevo, pero entonces miré a Sparkle… y lo vi…

La yegua de dos colores dejó de hablar y cerró los ojos, torciendo a su vez el gesto. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, una gélida pero asesina mirada se posó sobre Mulberry, lo que le hizo que un escalofrío recorriese todo su cuerpo.

—Algo dentro de ella la estaba controlando, algo gomoso, negruzco, asqueroso, y cruel. Esa _cosa_ estaba rodeando su cerebro, y lo estaba apretujando para volverla loca… y solo ella podía saber cuán dolorosa y horrenda era esa experiencia. Y lo peor de todo es que yo no poseía los conocimientos siquiera para saber lo que era ese apestoso ser que tanto daño le hacía, y menos para liberarla de esa tortura.

+Así que hice lo único que podía hacer: seleccioné una piedra de gran tamaño que había cerca de mí, deshice el hechizo de repulsión, y esperé a que me volviese a atacar. Cuando lo hizo, hice levitar la piedra, y le paré la embestida golpeándole en la cabeza. Y le volví a golpear, una y otra vez, hasta que su cabeza no fue más que un amasijo sanguinolento de hueso y músculo inerte.

+En ese momento supe que había hecho lo correcto, pues al girarme pude ver cómo mi "maestro" había observado la escena, y aún tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara; seguramente porque le había demostrado que la amistad no era más que un velo estúpido que esconde tímidamente la maldad intrínseca que debe poseer un hechicero de magia oscura.

+Esa noche lloré, y es algo que aún me sorprende, pues no pensaba que aún tuviese fuerzas para expresar una vez más la tristeza en su máxima expresión. El muy bastardo hijo de la gran puta había invocado una Fata Negra para regodearse en mi miseria… y aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir esas muestras de "cariño", esa vez decidí que, costase lo que costase, le destruiría.

+Y también empecé a buscar, por activa y por pasiva, qué clase de criatura había hecho esa monstruosidad con Sparkle. Aquí debo decir que la información que existe sobre no solo los Elementales, sino sobre sus desevoluciones son realmente escasas, pero aún así obtuve conciencia de lo que realmente quería ese apestoso ser… y es que fue invocada de forma contranatura, por lo que estaba confusa, y el hecho de que yo saliese a alimentar a Sparkle esa noche propició que dejase de intentar dominarla, y vio en mí una víctima más… poderosa, por lo que intentó atacarme para debilitarme y dominarme a mí.

+Lógicamente, uno de los planes que sopesé para vengarme de mi "mentor" fue invocar una Reina Fata a su lado, pero lo descarté rápidamente, sabiendo lo realmente poderoso que era, así que opté por el plan que finalmente llevé a cabo: atacar Equestria, provocando la menor cantidad de bajas posibles, para obligar que las dos Princesas hiciesen un cambio de gobierno a uno más autoritario y propicio para que el germen de la Magia Oscura se hiciese más y más fuerte entre los súbditos descontentos y despreciados, y así hacer de Beel-Zebub el más grande entre los Hechiceros de Magia Oscura; un logro que haría que se perdiese entre su egocentrismo, dinero por doquier y prostitutas de alta alcurnia deseosas de tener entre sus patas el miembro viril de aquél que enseñó a su aprendiz cómo destruir el status de todo un Reino… y entonces, solo entonces, le atravesaría su podrido corazón con una estaca mágica. Pero desgraciadamente dicho plan, que a todas luces me pareció perfecto y sin fisuras, falló estrepitósamente, y por ello me hallo atrapada en algún lugar que ignoro.

Hubo un momento de silencio que Mulberry aprovechó para dejar escapar un par de lágrimas ante lo que había acabado de escuchar… Simplemente le dolía en su corazón la historia que esa yegua del cuerno roto había expresado; no solo lo ocurrido con la pobre Sparkle, sino por las experiencias que Blinding Darkness tuvo en su vida, y el hecho de que solo podía encontrar una salida tan exagerada a su situación. Maldijo entonces al maestro, y también a las Princesas por estar tan ciegas ante ello, y sobre todo maldijo una vez más a las Fatas Negras. Esas malditas bestias que solo pensaban en consumir toda existencia a su alrededor. Eso había ocurrido hacía innumerables años ante una pequeña potra, rompiéndole su única esperanza de ser feliz, y también hacía poco más de un día, cuando todo un enjambre rompió las esperanzas de todo un pueblo, matando a todos los habitantes que allí vivían.

A todos, menos a él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y, al volver a abrirlos, una mirada de determinación se vislumbraba con claridad en ellos.

—Vamos a pelear —exclamó entre dientes—. Vamos a eliminarlos y a recuperar no solo Mountain Peak, sino a todos sus habitantes. Vamos a hacer que esas malditas Fatas Negras no sean sino un mal recuerdo. Antes no tenía claro que pudiese tener una oportunidad contra ellos, pero una cosa es segura: si he de morir y unirme a ese apestoso enjambre, quiero hacerlo habiéndome llevado a todos los que pueda.

Blinding Darkness sonrió, y esta vez lo hizo con un atisbo de sinceridad.

—Me gusta lo que acabo de escuchar —declaró—, así que veamos de lo que eres capaz… —se levantó y miró por los alrededores, parándose y bufando desaprobatoriamente, hasta que, acercándose al borde del rellano, centró su vista hacia abajo. No hacia Mountain Peak, sino al pueblo que había en el valle—. Dime una cosa, ¿hay muchos unicornios en ese asentamiento? —inquirió, señalándolo con una de sus patas delanteras.

—Hace mucho que no he estado allí —respondió Mulberry—, pero creo recordar que apenas había, pues es un lugar de paso de caravanas.

—Perfecto… —exclamó en voz baja la arenosa yegua, justo antes de deshacerse en el terreno.

Al poco tiempo, una herramienta consistente en un gran asta de madera y un garfio de metal en una de sus puntas surgió del suelo, y a continuación la extraña unicornio lo hizo a su lado.

—Bien, utilizarás esto —dijo, apuntando al artilugio—. Es un bichero que usan ahí abajo, y en muchos más pueblos, para colocar y retirar los faroles —miró de nuevo hacia el amarillento semental y, sonriendo de medio lado, siguió hablando—. Úsalo como una lanza, y veamos de qué eres capaz…

Mulberry asió el palo con una de sus patas y, colocándolo bajo la axila de la otra como contrapeso, comenzó a dar una serie de estocadas al aire.

—Tsk, tsk, tsk —se quejó Blinding Darkness—. No tienes definición, ni fuerza, ni destreza suficiente —describió mientras se acercaba a él y se ponía justo delante. Entonces levantó una de sus patas y ladeó sin esfuerzo alguno la punta metálica—. ¿Ves? No es nada difícil bloquear o esquivar tus ataques. No tienes ninguna posibilidad de vencer a una de esas Fatas Negras. Simplemente estás muy verde. Pero tranquilo, yo te enseñaré… —avanzó hasta situarse a la vera del semental y continuó comentando—. Veamos… la forma en que has agarrado el asta, si bien no es incorrecta del todo, está descompensada —avanzó un poco y, de improviso, empujó la parte delantera de la madera hacia abajo, haciendo que el extremo que sujetaba la axila de Mulberry subiese de golpe, provocándole tal dolor que hizo que éste soltase el arma—. Ahora estás desarmado, y en menos de un segundo eres comida preparada para ellos.

Soltando un bufido, el poni volvió a agarrar el bichero, exactamente de la misma forma, y apretó más su agarre con la pata que tenía más retrasada.

—Esa no es la solución —expresó la yegua del cuerno roto—. Retrasa el asta, hasta situar el punto de equilibrio en un punto cercano al de tu cuerpo. ¡Y por todo lo oscuro, coloca el casco delantero a cuatro sextos! Sujetar la parte de la punta por debajo es más descansado, pero si lo haces a mi manera, no solo aguantarás el peso, sino que podrás usar la fuerza de ese casco a la hora de proyectar un ataque, tanto frontal como superior e inferior.

"¿Cuatro sextos?", se preguntó a sí mismo Mulberry, "¿Cómo es eso?".

Como respuesta a sus dudas, Blinding Darkness empezó a corregir tanto su posición como la del arma, colocando el casco delantero a una posición un poco por encima de la horizontal, de modo que sujetaba el bichero con algo de dificultad, corrigiendo de esa manera la descompensación que el extremo de madera hacía contra su cuerpo. A continuación, la yegua de dos colores retrasó el asta, logrando de esta manera que el conjunto pareciese más liviano y fortalecido.

—Veamos si recuerdo cómo era… —murmuró la unicornio de arena, pensativa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió el semental, sin cejar en su concentración.

—Intento rememorar el estilo en que un soldado retirado mostró para que los habitantes de una fortaleza abandonada se defendieran de unos minotauros bandidos —respondió esta—. Fue un momento frugal en otro de mis sueños, pero debo encontrar la sucesión de golpes que resulte más idóneo en este caso.

—Creo recordar que dijiste que me dabas la razón al decir que esto no es un sueño, sino la vida real —concluyó Mulberry.

Blinding Darkness le miró de reojo y, soltando un bufido con el hocico, se acercó hacia él.

—Ya sé lo que dije, pero también observo que no has sido capaz de comprender la correlación evidente que hay en este supuesto, al igual que ha habido en muchos otros, y que habrá en cientos después que este… —añadió—. Acabo de relatar una experiencia "reveladora" que tuve antaño con las Fatas Negras, y de repente "aparezco" en un lugar donde esas apestosas criaturas han llegado aún más lejos, dominando por completo no solo una perrita estúpida, sino todo un pueblo de ponis estúpidos.

El amarillento poni de tierra hizo ademán de quejarse por ese desprecio que la que tenía enfrente había proferido hacia sus conocidos, amigos e incluso familia, pero calló, pues la yegua del cuerno roto, sin dejar de mirarle de forma despectiva, entrecerró los ojos, acelerando la sensación de incomodidad y desprotección ante lo que sin duda era un poder superior capaz de desatarse en cualquier momento.

—Unicornios dominados por entidades salidas del Tártaro —comenzó a relatar la arenosa poni—, pegasos saliendo de las tumbas con la necesidad de devorar a todo ser vivo que encontrase, piratas sedientos de sangre, capitanes de ejércitos destruidos al que solo le ata a este mundo un infinito ansia de venganza, depravados esclavistas que destrozan su "material" con el único fin de ganar dinero, violadores, asesinos, ladrones de guante blanco o sanguinarios, defensores de la ley que cumplen demasiado a rajatabla un código completamente equivocado, ricachones que compran y venden poblaciones enteras mientras desayunan, comerciantes que trafican con productos tan dañinos que serían capaz de destruir Reinos enteros,… todo por el vil dinero y el ansia de poder… Todo pertenece a diversos momentos de mi vida; fragmentos en los que fui obligada a participar; y todas y cada una de esas escenas se han visto reflejadas en cientos, o quizá miles de sueños, en los que, de alguna manera, confluían en una repugnante amalgama de sentimientos encontrados. Una amalgama que tomaba forma en mi mente, y en la rememoración solo podía, y puedo, ponerme únicamente del lado de una facción…

+" _Solo cuando el supremo mal desaparezca, volverás a este mundo_ ". Esas palabras las expresó Celestia mientras me aprisionaba, convirtiéndose no solo en un martilleo constante en mi cabeza, sino en el único medio que tengo para liberarme de mi eterno encierro. ¡Y juro por todo lo oscuro que he hecho todo cuanto ha estado en mi casco para desterrar todo el mal que hay en mi interior!

+¡He destruido las entidades salidas del Tartaro, he devuelto a los pegasos zombi a sus tumbas, he alimentado a los piratas con su propia sangre, he deshecho la atadura de los capitanes dándoles una muerte honrosa, he acabado con todos y cada uno de los esclavistas de las maneras más crueles y dolorosas que existen, he arrancado de cuajo las vergas de los violadores, he hecho pagar a los asesinos con su misma moneda, he robado con limpieza o suciedad a aquellos que despojaban a los demás de sus posesiones, he destruido a los más fervientes defensores de una Orden enloquecidamente contradictoria, he despojado de todas las riquezas a aquellos que juegan con la vida de los demás como si fueran peones, y he destrozado las caravanas antes de que acabasen con la existencia de miles de inocentes… He hecho todo eso, y mucho más… Pero sigo atrapada, y cada sueño que tengo me muestra una correlación más importante en mi vida que el anterior…

+No te engañes, Sparkle irrumpió en mi mísera existencia durante unos pocos días, pero te juro que lo que tuve que hacer con ella me marcó a fuego. Quizá esa es la intención que Celestia quiso imponerme… el destruir mi pasado… No, destruirlo no, sino enfrentarme a él. Fui obligada por _él_ a hacer cosas de las que me arrepiento profundamente, y lo que hago ahora seguramente sea la única forma de hacer que el supremo mal que hay en mi interior desaparezca. Sí, vuelvo a enfrentarme a fantasmas de mi pasado, y no es nada agradable… nunca lo es… Pero el hecho de esconderlos, o mejor dicho, de acceder a esos errores de mi vida a través de sueños, hace que todo sea mucho más "confortable".

+Mi cerebro crea una situación básica a través de la información obtenida de mis recuerdos, y lo adereza con criaturas con una capacidad parecida a la realidad, para que todo sea más acorde… y solo debo posicionarme, no a favor de los que sufren, sino en contra de la misma perversidad que fui obligada a ejercer.

Blinding Darkness calló durante unos intantes, solo para acercarse a Mulberry, que ante la explicación recibida, completamente anonadado, había dejado caer el bichero.

—Por eso disculpe usted si sigo pensando que esto no es sino otro sueño —añadió la yegua de dos colores, colocando de nuevo el improvisado arma en la posición correcta—. Pero tienes razón, debo ceder en este caso, y no olvidarme el propósito del porqué estoy aquí. Y sí, tienes razón en una cosa… si de verdad esto fuese real, es decir, tú, el pueblo, y lo ocurrido con sus habitantes, todo esto sería una fornicación más gorda aún que las nalgas de nuestra "querida" Diosa del Sol.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué hocicos tienes contra la Princesa Celestia!? —preguntó de mala gana el amarillento semental—. ¡Lo único que hizo fue defender a sus súbditos de tus destructivas acciones! ¿¡Qué querías que hiciese, si estabas atacando a su pueblo!?

—¡Lo único que necesitaba era un poco de comprensión! —chilló de forma enloquecida Blinding Darkness, aunque Mulberry pudo notar que el malestar y la perversidad que generaba esa yegua de dos colores cuando estaba verdaderamente irritada esta vez brillaban por su ausencia—. ¡Lo que podría haber hecho era que me invitase cordialmente a una sesión de té, celebrar conmigo el hecho de no herír a ningún habitante de los pueblos de la frontera, hablarme de un futuro de paz en el que yo no estuviese relegada, y regalarme junto a las pastitas la cabeza de ese bastardo malnacido de Beel-Zebub! ¿¡No se supone que cuida de sus súbditos!? ¡Pues yo era quien más precisaba de sus cuidados!

La poni del cuerno roto se dirigió directamente hacia la entrada de la cueva, haciendo aspavientos con sus patas delanteras, mientras murmuraba incoherencias. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a este, bufó de forma repetida tan fuerte como pudo y, una vez terminó la rabieta con una nueva serie de aspiraciones cada vez más suaves, se giró de nuevo, comenzando a trotar sin alzar los cascos del suelo en dirección opuesta, hasta situarse de nuevo al lado del semental.

—En serio, todavía falta una infinidad para que mi "supremo mal" desaparezca —exclamó entre dientes—, pero deberías comprender que este es mi primer sueñ… mi primera aparición en el que solo hay un "superviviente". Normalmente, cuando sois un grupo, todo es mucho más fácil, pues el trabajo de salvación y protección se divide en un nivel piramidal, que es perfecto para cada individuo, desde el más elevado hasta los del estrato inferior; pero esta vez me toca lidiar con uno solo, y encima me sales contestón… —se llevó un casco a la barbilla y adquirió una pose pensativa—. En fin, visto que no funciona el rol maestro – alumno en esta situación, ¿sería correcto ponerme a su mismo nivel y avanzar juntos? Sí, quizá sea lo mejor… "El buen maestro se baja del pedestal y ayuda a su alumno para subir los dos"… ¡Me gusta cómo queda! —con una sonrisa cada vez más prominente, miró nuevamente al amarillento poni y, con ojos por primera vez alegres, continuó hablando—. ¿Quieres que practiquemos juntos, Mulberry?

Este sonrió ligeramente, sabiendo que esta vez la criatura arenosa, o más bien la que controlaba la masa de tierra, había dado un gran salto hacia adelante. Era posible que esta vez, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Blinding Darkness fuese sincera en su forma de ver las cosas con esperanza de un futuro mejor.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó finalmente el semental—. Cuando destruyamos a esas Fatas Negras, iré ante la Princesa Celestia y le contaré lo que has hecho aquí, para que vuelvas a ser libre… —entonces calló durante un instante, pues la duda de si estaba siendo usado una vez más por esa yegua le sobrevino a la cabeza. Pero, con un brusco movimiento de cabeza, eliminó ese pensamiento y continuó hablando, esta vez con más convencimiento—. Para que vuelvas a ser libre, y para que seas feliz…

Lo que recibió como respuesta de la unicornio de dos colores fue una mueca indescriptible que simulaba ser una sonrisa sincera. En otro momento y lugar Mulberry se vería como mínimo nervioso, pero en ese momento supo a ciencia cierta que era lo mejor que podía expresar una desgraciada poni que probablemente nunca había conocido no una amistad, sino un simple gesto de confianza por parte de sus semejantes. Y se juró a sí mismo que él sería el primero en hacerlo.

* * *

 **Un encarecido agradecimiento a Volgrand y a Pandi por la corrección de este capítulo**

* * *

 **El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:**

 **Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console  
Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith  
Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova  
La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y  
La roca - Sg91  
Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl  
Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark  
Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo  
Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand  
Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos  
La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc  
Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller  
Poemas equestres — MoisesR  
Diamante purpura — agu10play**


End file.
